Newcomer from Hell
by bit of fun
Summary: A new chief assistant has arrived at Seattle Grace, will all our favourite doctors be able to cope with the new change?


**Newcomer from Hell!**

As I walk down the long corridor of a somewhat modern building, I stop as I reach the door to the office of none another than Chief Derek Sheppard. I am surprised by what I see. Instead of the wild scruffy, out of control hair do that I was expecting to see, I see a neatly trimmed and cropped style.

_Bout time, I thought to myself, if you let yourself go anymore you would like something out of the jungle! _

Derek: Louisa, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?

Louisa: Great, yourself? I know it's been about two years, to very long years.

Derek: So what are you doing here?

Louisa: Well, I have been assigned as your assistant in Chief, the board claimed that you couldn't handle doing the job on your own and that you should have some help.

Derek: What? I'm perfectly fine; I don't need any help running this hospital! Besides, why would you want to work for me when you have been head of the medical team in the defence force, for the past 5 years?

_By now Derek was in a standing position and his voice seemed to be getting louder._

Louisa: Because I needed a change, the whole army thing was starting to drive me mad, and you and I get on like two peas in a pod, and will make a great team.

Derek: (laughs) ha, Louisa, you and I will make an excellent team, but you will need to go easy on my staff ok? You're not running boot camp!

_And so the deal was made, Derek now had an assistant, as much as he didn't like being looked upon as needing help, he was glad to have his friend working with him again._

Derek: Well, I guess this means i better introduce you to the rest of the team then hey? Meet me in the lecture room at 2.30 ok? Oh and make sure you have a speech prepared, you don't want to go soft with these people, you need to show who's boss so they will respect you. Trust me.

_Derek and Louisa walked into the lecture room, everyone in the room fell silent, Louisa felt slightly uncomfortable by the awkward stares looking at her. _

Derek: Hello everyone, I would like to introduce someone, this is my friend Dr Louisa Johnson. She will be my assistant in Chief. I would like you to all welcome her to Seattle Grace and make her feel very appreciated. We all know what it was like on your first day here.

Louisa: Thanks Derek and people in the front row, the only ones that actually bothered to clap. Yes I do take note! Well as Derek said, I'm Dr Louisa Johnson, his new chief assistant, and I intend to make some changes to Seattle Grace, not just small ones, big ones, I'm a woman of determination and do what i believe and make it happen. If It dosen't happen, or if I don't get what I want, I get angry, so angry that i literally have steam coming out of my ears. Trust me; you don't want to approach me when that's happening I might just throw you out the nearest window.

_The room was dead silent and by the expressions on everyone's faces, Louisa knew she had succeeded in making her newly team members scared. _

Louisa: (laughs) haha, chill people, just joking, I wont throw you out a window, I mean by the looks of things, I wont be able to even pick half of you up without doing some serious damage to my back! But seriously, I intend to make sure this is the best hospital in Seattle, even Washington, so anyone who stands in the way of that happening will wish they weren't born.

Arizona looked over at Callie and rolled her eyes, while whispering "Yeah right".

Louisa: That means making sure my staff are highly professional also. Dr Robbins, you would know all about that wouldn't you! Arizona looked shocked to hear her name. We will start with the not talking when i'm talking. Oh and I'm sorry but you are going to have to loose your roller shoes. I can't have you behaving like a clown in my hospital, it's not a skating arena, so if you wish to wear them then you can go elsewhere, perhaps join the nearest circus.

Arizona's head was filling with fury that she had been humiliated infront of everybody for wearing her famous rollershoes, b y some woman who didn't know her from a bar of soap.

Louisa: Yes, I have read all of your files, I believe that it is a good idea for me to do so, so i know what i'm dealing with.

_Louisa concluded her speech and headed back to the office. _

Arizona: How can she say that when she doesn't even know me?

Callie: I know, she was pretty serious, jerk actually but don't worry bout her, I love the shoes!

Arizona: Thanks Calliope, you always make me feel better.

As Callie and Arizona were walking down the corridor the peds ward, Louisa was heading straight for them.

Louisa: Robbins, nice to see you again! And you aswell Calliope, unusual name, what nationality is that?

Callie: Latino, you can call me Callie

Louisa: Interesting, well not really but hey, so you're an orthopaedic surgeon then?

Callie: Yes and an excellent one at that!

Louisa: haha, don't get to cocky, i'll be the judge of that. Why are you down here then? Last time I checked, this was the Peds ward.

Callie: oh um yeah, I was just walking Arizona down here.

Louisa: I'm pretty sure she's capable of walking or should I say rolling herself down here, did you hold her hand too? Just in case she rolled ahead and tripped over her silly shoes? Speaking of those shoes, GET THEM OFF! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN, I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU ONCE!

Arizona and Callie were shocked by the sudden change in tone in her voice

Arizona: Who do you think you are? I mean you don't know me, it's your first day here, and you think you can humiliate me because of my shoes and speak rudely to my girlfriend?

Louisa: Girlfriend, oh haha this gets better and better with you, well that's something you don't see every day, two surgeons in a Lesbian relationship working in the same hospital. Well, I can tell you now, I wont have it! I will not have petty relationships such as this in my hospital, end it! End it now! When you work for me, you will have professional working relationships only! Understood? I will not be subjected to a scandal because you roller girl, think that you have a wonderful bond with this blank canvas! And you Calliope, I will not have you think alike because you believe you have feelings for pain in the arse chick. Now don't you two have surgeries to conduct or patients to be attending to?

Louisa gave them both a look that meant, I suggest you go before I do something I don't want to.

Christina: Hunt, her stats are dropping, I can't find the bleed spot, there's too much blood coming out!

Hunt: Just keep looking for it, but press down hard to stop some of the bleeding.

Louisa: Problem in here? I heard some carry on and yelling. Was it you yang?

Christina: um yeah, just had a bit of a problem with the bleeding.

Louisa: A bit of a problem? Hell woman, the way you are going at the moment, you're going to have a much bigger problem, having to tell the girl's parents that you were incompetent in surgery and she carked it due to your shocking hand work!

_Christina looked at Louisa in astonishment_

Louisa: Why the face yang, it's the truth, now move out of my way, I'll take over thanks.

_Christina felt like she was about to cry, she quickly exited the room and went to scrub her hands. _

Meredith: Hey, I thought you were taking charge of that surgery?

Christina: I was until that bitch, I mean Dr Johnson took over. She said my hand work was shocking! I have the best hand work. Who does she think she is? Overrated pompus arse.

Meredith: haha, Christina, you make me laugh! You do have the best hands in Seattle and yes she is an arse. I mean she said that Derek had no feelings for me and that I should give him the flick! Who says that? How can he even be friends with her?

Christina: Desperate times, causes for desperate measures! Maybe she bribed him into being friends with her. Derek can be quite gullible at times. Anyway I will leave you to do your paperwork miss McDreamy! Bye

Meredith: Cya Chrisy, keep away from the big bad witch ok.

Christina: Yeah, i'll try to, oh shit she's coming now!

_Christina turned to exit the OR, only to be confronted with Louisa as she emerged from the operating table._

Louisa: Yang! What the hell was going on in there? You looked like you were thinking about last night's chicken curry and the after effects. I thought you would be better than that. I was slightly disappointed, however doesn't surprise me too though, I mean Derek does over exaggerate people's skill levels at times, and this is clearly one of those times.

_Christina felt like she was going to explode with anger._

Louisa: What? Ok i'm just going to put it straight! If you operate like that again, which was quality crap, I will feed you to the sharks ok? Sharks being the public meaning you will be fired, I can't have people being crappy surgeons in my OR, and the rumour going around here is that you have the best hands in surgery! That my dear is a load of bullshit! People say things to make you feel good, when they know otherwise, or they drink too much and say something and it catches on and then everybody has to keep saying it not to ruin the whole thing. You get what I mean?

_Christina looked at Louisa dumbfounded._

Louisa: I swallow loads of bullshit for a living, so I know it when I see it!

Christina: Gee you don't hold back in what you think do you?

Louisa: No, blunt is good, gets you places other than pretending that everything is hunky dory when it's not, otherwise you give people false pretences and hope. Don't worry others will get their fair share.

TBC


End file.
